This application relates to a method and kit for evaluating the risk of ovarian cancer in an individual carrier of a BRCA1 mutation.
It is generally accepted that early detection of cancer enhances the likelihood of successful treatment. Because of this, considerable research has focused on identifying genetic causes of cancer which would permit identification of an at-risk individual prior to the actual onset of cancer. Recently, the BRCA1 gene has been identified and isolated, and it has been shown that there is a substantial relationship between mutations in this gene and breast and ovarian cancer. Specifically, women who carry a mutation in the BRCA1 gene have an 80% risk of breast cancer and a 40% risk of ovarian cancer to age 70. Easton, et al., "Breast and ovarian cancer incidence in BRCA1- mutation carriers," Am J Hum Genet 56: 265-271 (1995).
While testing for BRCA1 mutations offers a method of identifying at-risk individuals, it is apparent from these percentage risks that many woman who harbour a BRCA1 mutation will not develop cancer. Thus, simply testing for BRCA1 mutations could lead to prolonged monitoring of women who are not going to develop cancer, or even to inappropriate prophylactic intervention. It would therefore be desirable to have methods for evaluating individuals who harbour a BRCA1 mutations to further refine that individual's risk of actually developing breast or ovarian cancer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method for refining an individual carrier of a BRCA1 mutation's risk of developing ovarian cancer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit for use in testing for risk of developing ovarian cancer.